Gagner ou mourir
by SoeRaven
Summary: Midna, ancienne résidente de la Wammy's House, est la soeur jumelle du défunt meurtrier Beyond Birthday. Un jour, elle apprend la mort de son frère et découvre qu'il s'agit d'un acte de Kira, le supposé nouveau 'dieu' de ce monde. Elle fait alors ses propres recherches avant d'être surprise à tenter d'introduire l'ordinateur de L, qui la suspectera alors d'être le deuxième Kira.
1. Chapter 1

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de Death Note excepté Midnight, qui est de moi. Par contre, je me suis inspirée de Lisbeth Salander de la trilogie Millenium pour la créer.**

* * *

Wammy's House  
1991

Le temps se faisait pluvieux à Londres, comme presque tous les jours. Les citoyens, pourtant, peu intimidés par quelques gouttes de pluie, prenaient leurs parapluies et acheminaient leurs routines tristes et mornes. Les adultes sortaient travailler tandis que les enfants et adolescents se préparaient pour l'école.

Tous, sauf trois enfants. Deux étaient des jumeaux aux cheveux aile de corbeau, un garçon et une fille, mais étant donné leur ressemblance des plus frappante, il était parfois difficile de les différencier. C'était également surtout dû au fait que la fillette refusait de porter quelconque vêtement typiquement féminin.

Oui, la petite Midna détestait les robes. Malgré ses sept ans, elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les filles et les garçons devaient absolument s'habiller et se comporter différemment. Elle n'en voyait pas la nécessité. Nous étions tous des êtres humains, non ? Seule notre sexe variait. Libre à nous et à nous seuls de choisir ce que nous aimions porter, non ?  
Malgré les protestations de Watari, le fondateur de la Wammy's House, elle aimait dérober les vêtements de son frère et ses jouets, dont des camions et des voitures miniatures, de petits soldats et des blocs de construction. Elle s'imaginait toutes sortes d'histoires une fois qu'elle y jouait, même si c'était la plupart du temps avec son frère. Midna avait toujours eut une imagination débordante, ce qui la rendait spéciale d'après Watari. Elle adorait également dessiner et peindre. Une fois, elle avait peint un portrait de son jumeau. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une œuvre d'art, mais Midna possédait déjà un grand potentiel dans les arts qu'elle ne tarderait pas à améliorer.

Son frère, Beyond, pour sa part, ne partageait pas vraiment les mêmes intérêts que sa soeur. Depuis qu'on lui avait révéler le but de leur présence à la Wammy's House, le petit garçon vouait un véritable culte au fameux L, le plus grand détective du monde et également leur mentor. Beyond ne l'avait vu en personne qu'une ou deux fois, et depuis il s'entraînait à adopter les mêmes habitudes, postures et manies que lui. Il s'était d'ailleurs découvert une passion pour la confiture, qu'il mangeait à l'aide de ses doigts et qui lui valait souvent des reproches des gouvernantes du manoir. On lui répétait sans cesse de se tenir droit, que cela allait finir par le rendre bossu ou lui créer un handicap, mais il n'écoutait jamais. Têtu comme sa soeur, il était toujours le premier à demander des nouvelles de L, à connaître ses dernières enquêtes ainsi que ses succès. C'était son héros, sa motivation et son idole, mais également son rival. Il souhaitait par-dessus tout le dépasser et prouver à tous qu'il deviendrait un jour plus intelligent et plus futé que lui.  
Et c'était cette obsession qui agaçait parfois, voire même souvent Midna, malgré qu'ils furent tous deux très proches.

Midna gardait cela pour elle, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment porté L dans son coeur. Toutes les fois qu'elle l'avait croisé, la fillette avait tout fait pour ne pas se retrouver trop près de lui. Non pas parce qu'elle le trouvait effrayant, mais plutôt à cause de ce qu'elle voyait au-dessus de sa tête.  
Il s'agissait de lettres et de chiffres représentant un nom et une date. C'était cela qui lui faisait peur. Elle et son frère possédaient cet étrange pouvoir de voir le nom et la date du décès de chaque personne dont ils connaissaient le visage. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous deux conclut de garder cette information secrète, même à Watari. Les deux seules personnes dont elle ne pouvait voir la date était son frère et elle-même.

L n'était pas le premier dont elle voyait ces informations, et pourtant les siennes dégageaient quelque chose de différent des autres. Elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi, mais il en avait toujours été ainsi. Elle n'aimait simplement pas sa présence. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Watari insistait tant sur le fait que l'un d'entre eux devrait un jour prendre sa place au sein de la loi.  
Elle n'avait pas envie, elle, de devenir comme lui.

En cette soirée sombre, la petite Midna n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Beyond, avec qui elle partageait la même chambre, ronflait à poings fermés. La fillette observait s'écouler les gouttes de pluie à travers la fenêtre de la pièce. Elle se demandait laquelle arriverait sur le rebord la première. Elle aimait s'amuser à imaginer une course entre elles. Il s'agissait là de l'une de ses nombreuses façons de se divertir quand elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil.  
Alors que sa goutte d'eau favorite avait presque atteint le bas de la fenêtre, quelque chose attira son attention dehors, dans la cours. Elle crut d'abord que quelqu'un était sorti en pleine nuit, mais un éclair découpa la silhouette de ce qu'elle prit pour un monstre. Ce dernier la dévisageait de loin de ses grands yeux globuleux, d'immenses ailes s'étant déployées dans son dos courbés. Il portait un habit sombre qui se fondait à travers l'obscurité et possédait un visage étiré comme celui d'un clown. L'un de ses longs bras interminables se leva pour lui faire un coucou.  
Puis il s'envola dans l'orage.

Contrairement à la plupart des petites filles qui auraient accouru dans les jupes de leurs mères en pleurant, Midna avait tout simplement répondu à son signe de main avant d'enfin sentir la fatigue la rattraper puis d'aller enfin se coucher.

* * *

Vous aimez ? Ou pas ? Laissez-moi une review ! Je serais intéressée à savoir si cette fic vaut la peine d'être continuée ou non.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Désolée pour le retard, je manque énormément de motivation pour écrire même si j'ai déjà toute l'histoire en tête **

**Voici donc le premier chapitre ! J'introduis d'abord Midna, le personnage principal, laquelle je me suis basée sur le personnage Lisbeth Salander de la trilogie suédoise Millénium afin de l'imaginer. J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

* * *

1.  
La fille et le PC

- Vraiment navré, jeune homme, mais il faut être adulte pour entrer dans un bar. Tu devrais retourner chez tes parents, ils doivent être inquiets à l'heure qu'il est.

Midna fixa attentivement le gardien du bar frôlant les deux mètres et bâti comme un camion qui lui bloquait le chemin. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas encore sauté à la gorge afin de l'étrangler. Peut-être s'agissait-il de sa raison qui lui rappelait les nombreuses fois où on l'avait jeté en maison de correction durant son adolescence pour cause de violence. Enfin, durant sa seizième et dix-septième année seulement, tout de suite après qu'elle ait quitté la Wammy's House, endroit où elle ne voulait plus jamais remettre les pieds. Elle s'était par la suite calmée, sachant qu'à l'âge adulte, on risquait la taule.  
Et Midna souhaitait tout sauf se retrouver aussi bas que son frère.

- Premièrement, le colosse, je suis une fille et pour ta gouverne, j'ai vingt-deux ans. Maintenant, laisse-moi entrer, j'ai besoin d'un verre.

- Ne me fais pas rire. Tu voudrais me faire accroire que sous ces vêtements que porte mon petit frère se cache une paire de nichons ? Allez, du vent, le mioche.

- Ça va, Brian, laisse-la entrer, elle est avec moi.

Derrière le colosse apparut un homme un peu moins grand et bedonnant. Il posa une main sur son épaule et fit un signe de tête à Midna, qui contourna le gardien en le lorgnant du regard. Ce dernier la suivit du regard sans comprendre.

- Tu me payes un verre, Vön ? Lâcha Midna en s'assoyant à une table la première.

- Même pas de remerciements après t'avoir sauvé d'un coup de pied au cul, ronchonna Vön en prenant place près d'elle.

- Je t'en dois déjà assez. Ça fait quoi là, au moins trois fois que tu me sauves d'une fessée ?

- Six fois pour être exact.

Après s'être commandé une bière chacun, Midna en vint au fait.

- J'aurais besoin d'un nouveau PC. Je sais que t'en as quelques uns en stock et je suis prête à payer le double de ce que tu m'offriras.

- Houlà, ça m'a l'air sérieux ton truc ! Qu'es-ce qu'il y a, tu t'es encore bagarrée ?

- Non, le mien ne fait simplement plus l'affaire. Et puis, j'ai... un truc à faire. Et pour ça j'aurai besoin de ton plus récent.

- Tu sais que je les vends au noir, Mid, je peux pas te les donner comme ça, il faut que tu me prouves que...

Mais la jeune femme ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Elle sortit une large enveloppe remplie à craquer et la tendit à son camarade. Vön l'ouvrit doucement puis écarquilla les yeux.

- Merde...

- Y'a deux mille dollars1 là-dedans. Je veux ton plus récent, celui qui prend tout sans jamais planter. Le top du top, quoi.

- C'est bon, je sais ce qu'il te faut. Te connaissant, quand tu sors le fric d'une banque d'un autre état, c'est que t'es vraiment déterminée à avoir ce que tu veux. Tu voudrais m'expliquer dans quelle merdier tu vas te fourrer, cette fois ?

Midna détourna les yeux, pensive.

- C'est disons... confidentiel pour le moment.

* Il y a trois jours, vers 21:00 *

Le café venait tout juste de terminer de s'écouler quand Midna sortit de la douche. Une serviette sur la tête, elle s'assit nue devant son ordinateur portable tout en se servant une tasse de café.  
La plupart des gens qui surfaient sur le net visitaient leurs e-mails ou Facebook, «chattaient» parfois sur des forums de discussions sur un sujet quelconque, mais pas Midna.  
Midna consultaient les dernières nouvelles croustillantes à travers le monde. Elle lisait des pages entières rien que sur un blog de nouvelles, consultaient les rapports gouvernementaux et rendait même parfois visite à son frère jumeau, Beyond, cloîtré dans une prison de Los Angeles.  
Et tout cela grâce à ses talents de hacker.

C'est Vön qui lui avait tout appris. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté la Wammy's House pour aller étudier en arts, elle l'avait rencontré lors de sa première année d'université. Depuis, il l'avait fait tomber amoureuse de l'informatique et lui avait appris les secrets lui permettant de pirater n'importe quel ordinateur, que ce soit à distance ou non.

Elle but une première gorgée de son café, qu'elle prenait noir et sans sucre. Elle n'avait jamais raffolé des sucreries ou des gâteaux. Elle préférait de loin le fast food et les chips, qu'elle mangeait en quantité industriel sans prendre un gramme. Elle remerciait son système immunitaire de se révéler si rapide et efficace.  
Elle alluma la télé sans pourtant y prêter attention. Midna aimait simplement entendre un bruit de fond lorsqu'elle surfait sur le web. L'une de ses nombreuses habitudes, à vrai dire. Cela la relaxait.

- … Kira, je suis L et je t'arrêterai !

Midna faillit recracher son café. Elle pivota brusquement vers la télévision où un homme asiatique en veston cravate se tenait, l'air sérieux. Lind L. Tailor était écrit en gros titre sur le bureau où il se tenait.

- Tu es un assassin et je t'arrêterai ! Répéta-t-il encore une fois.

_C'est quoi cette histoire de Kira ? Et pourquoi ce type se fait passer pour L ?_

Midna se rappelait très bien de ce visage qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas vu depuis des années, et ce type, ce Lindtruc était loin de lui ressembler. Enfin, peut-être avait-il changer avec les années.  
Quoique ce nom ne lui disait rien. Lind L. Tailor...

- Lind L. Tailor... je suis sûre que c'était autre chose, se dit-elle à haute vois avant de prendre une autre gorgée de son café.

Mais Midna, qui possédait l'Oeil de la mort, voyait des centaines de noms tous les jours. Elle ne pouvait donc pas vraiment se rappeler quel était le véritable nom de L. Tout ce qu'elle se souvenait de lui était un jeune visage d'enfant où brillaient d'immenses yeux noirs.  
Et ce gars-là, ce Lind Machin-chose était loin de correspondre à cette description.

Puis soudain, l'impensable se produisit. L'expression de l'homme changea d'un seul coup, son visage ainsi que son corps se crispèrent, se tendirent. Il étouffa une plainte sourde avant de finalement s'effondrer face contre table.  
Mort.

Midna resta figée de stupeur, sans cesser de fixer l'écran de sa télévision. Deux hommes de l'équipe technique vinrent se charger du cadavre puis d'un seul coup, l'écran tout entier devint blanc, exceptée une seule et unique grande lettre écrite en une ancienne calligraphie anglaise.  
Il s'agissait de la lettre L.

- Kira, lança alors une voix d'ordinateur, monotone et sans expression. L'homme que tu viens de tuer n'était pas moi. Il s'agissait d'un criminel sur le point de se faire exécuter. Le fait est qu'il n'y a aucune chance que tu aies pu entendre parler de lui, car son cas était resté secret. Il s'agissait d'un test qui me permettrait de savoir si tu oserais t'attaquer èa des innocents s'opposant contre toi en plus des criminels de ce monde. Merci d'avoir confirmé mes doutes. Tu es un assassin. Maintenant, vas-y, essaye de me tuer !

Midna échappa un petit rire avant de s'allumer une cigarette. Malin, ce L !  
Tout en continuant de suivre la bataille télévisée entre L et Kira, la jeune femme fit quelques recherches sur ce dernier. Elle en avait vaguement entendu parler aux nouvelles et n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, jugeant que ce n'était qu'un coup bas de gamins mal intentionnés, mais c'était bien plus.  
Elle tomba sur un site internet créé par des fans de Kira, aussi surnommé ''le Dieu de la Justice''. Il était écrit que Kira jugeait les mauvaises personnes en les faisant mourir d'une crise cardiaque, ce qui, par conséquent, permettait aux bonnes de vivre en paix.  
Elle se rappela alors avoir appris que la mort de son frère jumeau, Beyond, avait été causée par une crise cardiaque.  
Alors que son frère n'avait jamais eu de problème à ce niveau là.

- Sale connard.

Elle reporta son attention sur la télévision. L continuait de défier Kira.

- Alors ? Disait-il. Tu ne peux pas me tuer ? C'est ce que je croyais. Il te faut le visage ainsi que le nom afin que tu puisses user de ton pouvoir. Je ne sais pas encore de quelle façon tu t'y prends, mais crois-moi, ce ne saura tarder. Je t'arrêterai et je te ferai emprisonner.

***

De retour dans le présent, Midna installa précautionneusement son nouveau PC ainsi que les gadgets qu'elle avait acheté avec par le biais de Vön. Elle se sentait très excitée et avait u mal à se concentrer correctement. Peut-être était-ce également dû à toute la caféine qu'elle venait d'ingérer en une heure.  
Une fois la partie technique accomplie, elle prit une pause, prépara du café et s'alluma une cigarette.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon, contemplant les lumière de la ville plongée dans la nuit. La jeune femme avait eu de la chance en se procurant ce petit appartement résidant au dixième étage d'un immeuble. Elle pouvait faire ses affaires sans être dérangée par des pas incessants au-dessus de sa tête, comme elle en avait fait l'expérience par le passé.

Midna ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle fut prise d'un étrange pressentiment. Elle ne savait simplement pas si elle devait l'interpréter comme bon ou mauvais.

Peu après deux heures du matin, elle décida d'aller se coucher. Elle travaillait tôt le lendemain.

***

Le lendemain, Midna sortit du petit café où elle travaillait tout les week-end dans les alentours de vingt-deux heures. L'air était frais et les derniers bus s'apprêtaient à partir. Elle songea qu'elle aurait peut-être dû s'amener une autre veste. Son pull avait du mal à la garder au chaud.  
C'est en frissonnant qu'elle décida d'emprunter une petite ruelle qui faisait office de raccourcit vers l'abri-bus le plus près.

N'importe quelle jeune femme aurait flippé en traversant cet endroit sombre et malodorant où trainait parfois des gangs de jeunes pas nets, mais Midna savait se défendre malgré sa petite taille. Elle avait déjà donné des raclées à des types bien plus grands et costauds qu'elle et elle n'en était pas peu fière. D'ailleurs, elle traînait toujours un petit couteau de poche au cas où. Après tout, les rues n'étaient jamais tranquilles, la nuit.  
Mais après tout, qui sait, peut-être que Kira allait la sauver si quelqu'un décidait de l'attaquer. Il deviendrait alors son prince charmant et auraient beaucoup d'enfants à demi-dieux.

- Ha, ha, ha, que je suis marrante, moi, se dit-elle à elle-même en pouffant de rire.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas sérieux. Elle n'était entourée que de criminels, elle n'allait pas se mettre à courir après un supposé Dieu (va savoir s'il existait vraiment et que ce n'était pas un coup du gouvernement pour faire marcher L).  
Quoique tout le monde savait que L ne se faisait jamais marcher dessus.

_Sale détective balèze de mes deux qui ose même pas montrer sa tronche parce qu'il a peur de se la faire amocher._

Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait afin de s'allumer une cigarette, elle entendit au même moment des pas cesser derrière elle. Elle rangea son feu puis se retourna.  
Deux types se tenaient devant elles, capuches sur la tête, l'air menaçant. L'un deux avait sorti un poignard et le pointait vers elle.

- On va pas passer par quatre chemins, gamin. File-nous ton fric et tes clopes et on te laisse tranquille.

Midna resta impénétrable.

- Écoutez, les mecs, primo : Je suis une jeune demoiselle qui souhaite simplement prendre le bus et rentrer chez elle. Deuxièmement, j'espère que vous savez combien ça coûte des clopes, donc il est pas question que je vous les donne !

- Une demoiselle, hein ? T'entends ça, toi ? Pouffe celui de droite. Si t'es vraiment une nana, alors permets-moi de vérifier.

Sur ces mots, les deux types lui sautèrent dessus, mais Midna, petite et rapide, les esquiva à temps avant de sortir son couteau de poche et de blesser l'un d'eux au bras. Ce dernier râla de douleur, mais elle ne vit pas le deuxième s'approcher par derrière et lui donner un coup à la tête.  
Elle s'effondra par terre, lâchant son couteau au passage puis sentit des mains robustes lui clouer les poignets au sol et deux autres lui soulever son pull.

- Espèce de salope, tu vas voir qui mène ici !

Mais Midna, reprenant rapidement consciente, réussit à rassembler assez de forces pour lui balancer un coup de genoux entre les parties et mordre l'une des mains de celui qui la retenait. Elle se releva ensuite prestement puis prit ses jambes à son cou, réussissant à les semer au bout d'un moment.

Mais lorsqu'elle consulta sa montre une fois rendue à l'abri-bus, elle se rendit compte que le dernier était déjà passé.

_Merde. Et moi qui déteste prendre le taxi._

**N'oubliez pas les reviews ^^**

1Environ 1,450 euros.


End file.
